This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To evaluate the effectiveness of ACR16 as a symptomatic treatment for Huntington disease (HD) and to investigate the dose-response relationship of ACR16. The primary objective is to assess the effects of ACR16 on voluntary motor function in HD subjects. Secondary objectives are to assess the effects of ACR16 on clinical global impression of change (CGI-C), cognitive function, behavior, and symptoms of depression and anxiety at 12 weeks of treatment;in addition to assessing its safety and tolerability.